Further work will continue to center on improving the enzymology involved in the DAP/GC-MS sequencing method. In addition, the list of polypeptide unknowns sequenced by the method will be expanded in order to further demonstrate the scope and usefulness of the DAP/GC-MS method in protein sequencing.